digimon ultimate
by firestarter09
Summary: this is my first story yeah suck at summarys also this is a AU krember AU


**this I my first story yeah guys the story begins a few years later where the tamers Henry Rika Takato Kazu Kenta Ryo are 17 , Suzie Ai Mako are ... um I'll figure that out later Takato finds a portal in the place where guilmon lived not the portal at the end of the season we all saw a different portal where are heros have reunion and stuff got it OK SO NO FLAMES OR SHIT ONLY CONSTRIVE WORK OK OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL AND PEEL YOUR HEART OUT ALSO OCS WILL HELP THE TAMERS*****COUGHS* need a pepto-bismol now oh dear god here the disclaimer ****IM THE FUCKING DISCLAMER I DONT OWN SHIT BESIDE THE STORY THE PLOT AND OCS**

* * *

*in a dream* everything was on fire building on crumbling or destroyed bodies lay every where a man was bleeding on the ground he yelling for help he looks at a boy standing there frozen in fear "Help me please the pain ow god.",said the man the boy just stood there then there was a bright flash * Dream end* young Dave Zertin sat in his bed breathing hard from his horrific nightmare "what the hell.",said Dave * next morning * Dave was standing outside his house it was his frist Day at his new school Dave grabbed his skateboard (woundering what he looks like right heres his design) Dave was tan 17 year old with fingerless gloves grey shorts blue shoes a black shirt and black sunglasses green eyes and brown hair Dave got to the highschool and hid his skateboard Dave got into the glass room with five minutes to spare he sat down next to some girl ( heres another ocs) the name of the girl was penny ertin she was red head with deep blue eyes pale skin a white shirt DD breasts nice ass and brown pants and sandals " Hi let me geuss are you new to this school.",said Penny "uh yeah my name is Dave.",said Dave " Nice to meet you Dave im Penny.",said Penny the bell rang the teacher walked in every one sat down dave noticed the four people infront of him those four people where Kazu Henry Takato and Kenta * sometime later after school ended Dave saw the four leave he had that feeling he should fallow them he grabbed his skateboard 'wait for me Dave.",said penny "what do you want.",said Dave "i want hang out.", said Penny " Sure got to keep up.",said Dave as he rode his skateboard he kept a distance from the four "found you.",said Penny "how did you catch up.",said Dave "rollerblades.",said Penny Dave and Penny saw the four go into the small little storage building they hid into some bushes

* * *

*in the storage building Henry Kazu Kenta and Takato sat down " so when will Rika get here and the rest get here.",said Kazu " in a few minutes.", said Henry *some where else* Rika sat at a bench wait for Jeri Ai Mako Suzie and Ryo the five finally arived " hey Rika.",said Ryo "is it really true we can see our digimon agian.",said Ai " yes from what Takato said.",said Rika " Yeah we can see impmon again",said Mako they arrived at the storage building " jezz what took you guys .",said Kazu "Shut up Kazu so is there really a portal to digital world.",said Rika " yeah no joke.",said Takato " so did every tell your parents.", said henry they all shook there head

* * *

* in the bushes * "the digital world thatas real.",said dave out loud the group heared it " hey whos out there.",said Ryo Dave dove out of the bushes "uh hi.",said Dave "hey your that new guy from our school.",said Takato "yeah.",said Dave "What are you doing here.",said Rika "just had that feeling i should fallow you.",said dave "hey penny you dont have to hide in the bushes.",said dave penny came out from the bushes "how about you two just go back to your parents.",said Rika " no way this sounds to cool to just abandon.",said Penny "i have to agree with her im going to find out whats going on .",said dave " fine then you get scared there no turning back.",said Rika "that a challenge cuss i accept that challenge.",said Dave "lets just go already.",said Kazu the group went down into the hole Takato went first into the portal then Henry ,Rika, Kazu,Kenta,Ai,Mako,suzie,Jeri, penny went into the portal dave was last to go in little did they know a new adventure was about to begin

* * *

*in the digital world* a battle was going on a very dangours battle


End file.
